


all my little plans and schemes

by fits_in_frames



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens in slow-motion, like a car wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my little plans and schemes

**Author's Note:**

> _all my little plans and schemes_  
>  _lost like some forgotten dream_  
>  _seems like all i was really doing_  
>  _was waiting for you_  
>  {john lennon // real love}  
> 

It happens in slow-motion, like a car wreck.

It starts as a glance, a whisper, accidental eskimo kisses, fingers pressed against his shoulder blade, something in the back of his throat that pings when they put their arms around each other and smile pretty for the men and women with the cameras. Incidental, passing, fleeting, all of that. Nothing, really.

But then it's a hand on the small of his back, shared smiles over nothing important, shoving aside that blob of wasabi to pick at his sushi. No one else notices--or do they?--but they don't matter. _They don't matter._

At first, it's odd--uncomfortable, awkward. He's never done this before, not with Hayden, not with his _sisters_ , for chrissakes. It's not like he _wouldn't_ , he just _hasn't_. He's not quite sure why it feels so _weird_ , but it does.

And then, suddenly, with one lingering kiss on the cheek, with a quiet crash and a silent bang, it's normal.

He grins, wide and crooked all at once, eliciting a simple _what_.

 _nothing_ he murmurs, and sighs as if he's been holding it in for months--years, his whole damn life, even--letting tension seep out of him like he's bleeding, and it's okay.


End file.
